


Love it Dissipates

by irltimothy



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltimothy/pseuds/irltimothy
Summary: Kaz and Ocelot share a cigarette together





	Love it Dissipates

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by the mother mother song by the same title obvsly, i have another idea with a crywank song but we'll see
> 
> hey i take commissions -> https://chillpilltime.tumblr.com/post/178866776526/commission-info

            Kaz leaned against the railing a bit. He had to get out of his room even for a little while. He couldn’t sleep at all and it was starting to get to him. Motherbase was quiet at night, which wasn’t a bad thing. He took a moment to relish in the slight peace letting the sea breeze hit his face. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. A time like this made him ache for a cigarette. “Nice night isn’t it?” The voice didn’t make Kaz jump but it did throw him off a little.

“Well it was, until you showed up.”

“Save it for the radio, Miller. You know I’m not here to fight.” Ocelot said. Of course, Ocelot showed up, he always did. Like he could sense Kaz was having a moment. The corner of Kaz’s lip twitched at the beginning of a smile but he fought it off.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Kaz said. Ocelot leaned against the railing close enough to bump Kaz’s shoulder. He held up a box of cigarettes. Bastard.

“You read my mind.” Kaz said. Ocelot smirked. He opened the box and pulled out a cigarette. Kaz went to take it but Ocelot drew back.

“Allow me.” Ocelot said. Kaz let the other man gentle place the cigarette between his lips before taking out a lighter. He lit the cigarette for Kaz, snapping his lighter shut afterwards. Kaz mumbled out a thanks. Ocelot proceeded to take out his own cigarette but paused on lighting it. He let it dangle from his mouth for a moment before placing his hands on Kaz’s face. He brought their faces close together, tapping the cigarettes together. This barely worked, but Ocelot got his cigarette lit. The two stood in silence beat after beat, waiting for the other to speak. Kaz took a long drag. He let the smoke billow out through his nose.

“This isn’t love, Ocelot.” Kaz said.

Ocelot looked over at his and let out a wry laugh. “Never thought it was. Never said it was.”

“You give a different impression.” Ocelot didn’t say anything. He took a drag and blew the smoke out quick.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe I was just-.”

“You weren’t just doing anything. These nights really prove something is going on.”

“Don’t confuse trust with love, Miller.”

“I think you’re the confused one here.” Kaz said.

Ocelot paused. He ashed his cigarette over the railing before speaking. “Suppose I am in love with you. Then what? You seem pretty defensive yourself.”

Kaz sneered at that. “I’m not defensive. I’m just cutting something off before it starts.”

“What if it’s already started?”

“It hasn’t.”

“Kaz-.” Ocelot stopped himself.

“What?”

“Your cigarette.”

Kaz didn’t even notice the line of ash dangling off the cigarette. He ashed it over the railing as well. Ocelot took a deep breath.

“Suppose I appreciate your companionship. Really think about it. Would I still kill you if I had to? Absolutely, but just think for a minute.” Ocelot said.

Kaz closed his eyes to take a drag. “It wouldn’t be terrible to have a companion right now. Boss is…”

“Unfortunate?”

“That’s a word for it. Different would be another.” Kaz sighed.

“So, what is this then?”

“Not love. It can’t be love.

“Then we won’t call it love.”

The two stared at each other. Ocelot stubbed out his cigarette and dropped the butt to the ground. He grabbed Kaz’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. Kaz tasted the ash on his lips. No they wouldn’t call it love.


End file.
